


The Five Times Daniel Didn't Sleep In & the One Time He Did

by splatteredwingsofink



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatteredwingsofink/pseuds/splatteredwingsofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel never sleeps in thanks to Henrik's alarm every hour on the hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Daniel Didn't Sleep In & the One Time He Did

The alarm is loud, beeping angrily into the silence, an irritating cacophony that jolts him awake. Daniel sits up and rubs at his eyes with his palms.

"Turn it off, Hank," he growls into the darkness.

He checks his phone as the noise stops. It's six am. They don't have to be at practice till eight. A part of him mourns as he stands, shivering as his feet touch the cold floor. He feels cheated out of valuable sleep, now that he's awake there's no way he's going back to sleep. Daniel calls for breakfast then heads to the shower. As he stands under the spray he fumes.

-

He wakes of his own accord the second time. Fully opening his eyes less than a second before Henrik's alarm goes off. The tone is different, higher, no, lower... he can't tell, all he knows is that it presses all the wrong buttons. He glares at his brother but Henrik just smiles lazily back.

"We're early," he yawns, "we can sleep in."

Daniel rolls his eyes. He feels at ease when Henrik silences the alarm. As usual he doesn't go back to sleep. Instead he pulls on a t-shirt, sweats and running shoes. He'll go for a run before he takes a shower. He leaves quietly, Henrik is already sleeping.

-

It's later when the alarm goes off the third time. Daniel's been awake for an hour already, reading in the quiet room save for Henrik's sighing deep sleep breathing. When it goes off Daniel watches as Henrik jolts awake. He tires not to laugh. From the corner of his eye he sees Henrik check the time, turn off the alarm and settle back down. He doesn't know how his twin does it.

A knock on the door signals breakfast has arrived. Daniel eats alone, as usual.

-

He's in the shower when he hears the alarm go off the fourth time. Thankfully the water mutes most of the sound. Washing his face he shakes his head and steps back, out of the spray for just a second. He listens, checking to see if Henrik's turned it off. Upon hearing nothing Daniel returns to the warm embrace of the stream of water. He enjoys the rest of the shower before getting out and waking Henrik up. he insists they eat together.

-

He's angry when the alarm goes off. Getting up, he practically lunges for Henrik's phone. Henrik, still half asleep, doesn't realize what's happening until Daniel is in his face, snarling.

"I'm going to break this thing," he says as he pokes the touch screen with an odd brutality. Henrik snatches the phone away.

"What's your problem?" he asks, he's still tried but he hardly ever sees Daniel this angry.  
"You, that," Daniel exclaims, gesturing at everything. "Your stupid habit of sleeping in! That damn alarm."

Henrik doesn't say anything. He buries back into the blankets. It's too early to fight. Clearly Daniel thinks the same thing because the last thing Henrik sees is Daniel storming out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

Henrik doesn't get back to sleep.

-

It's roughly six am when Daniel wakes and glances over at Henrik. As usual the alarm goes off but this time it's Henrik who sits ups. Daniel watches as Henrik shuts the alarm off and yawns, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asks and Henrik doesn't look at him.

"I'm getting up."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

There's a defiance in Henrik's voice that Daniel understands. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Henrik come here."

Henrik crosses his arms and walks over. He stops at the edge of Daniel's bed.

"What?"

"Why are you getting up?" Daniel asks.

"Why do you care? You always complain about me sleeping in." Henrik counters and Daniel smiles.

"Not today," he murmurs and lunges at Henrik. He grabs the others arm and tugs him down. Henrik gasps as he's dragged to the bed.

"Wha-?"

"Oh shut up," Daniel murmurs and isn't surprised when Henrik finds his way under the covers. Daniel feels Henrik's palms against his chest as his twin shuffles close.

"Cuddling?" Henrik asks teasingly.

"No," Daniel retorts, nuzzling the head of ginger hair before him. "Sleeping in."

Henrik makes a lazy sound of surprise.

"I should get someone to take a picture," he yawns into Daniel's shoulder but Daniel doesn't mind.

"Why is that?" He asks.

"No ones going to believe me," Henrik murmurs and Daniel runs a hand up and down Henrik's back. "You never sleep in..."

He smiles into Henrik's head. It's true. Nobody will believe this. Truthfully, he doesn't really believe it himself.

Shutting his eyes he settles and relaxes to the feel of Henrik against him, so close and snug, he yawns. They fit like puzzle pieces.


End file.
